I demand SATISFACTION
by Austyn Layne
Summary: Doug is once left alone while Carrie goes off to run some errands. this is another Arthur/Doug m/m story. if this type of fanfic offends you please find another story...enjoy


I do not own nor do I have any dealings with The Kings Of Queens...thank you.

 **I demand SATISFACTION!**

"Doug, listen up,i gotta go and take care of some business. Holly is going to come over for the money."

"Money for what Carrie? "

Doug said with a dumb look on his face.

"The money for my dad you know Holly walks him with the dogs Doug...try to pay attention! "

"alright Carrie...I think I can handle giving Holly her money."

"Whatever Doug...moneys on the table.

Make sure dad doesn't swipe it...I'm not paying holly twice."

"Fine Carrie, now run along...I got this."

 _Carrie leaves and slams the kitchen door,making Doug shudder._

"Sunday TV blows.( makes fart sound with his hand.)

 _Doug falls asleep on the couch,the sound of some old 70s crime drama playing in the background,sending Douglas off into some television fantasy dreamland._ "Go ahead,shoot if you think you're man enough(karate chop,blimp,blamp,POW!)"

Doug says in his sleep,while making jerking motions.

 _Holly comes in through the back door._ "Doug,Doug I'm here for the money,Carrie said it was here Doug?is this it?...got it Doug,tell Carrie I'll talk to her tomorrow. "

 _Seeing Doug is sleeping she grabs the money,not noticing Arthur coming up from the basement, and standing behind her._

"So,Holly are we on for today I'm kinda antsy and need to get rid of some excess AGGRAVATION!"Arthur says to Holly as she trys to exit the kitchen.

"Ahhhh,I'm sorry sweetie not today we'll go for a walk tomorrow,ok Arthur? "

"sure,whatever,where's Douglas? "

"I think he's still sleeping on the couch,I gotta go Arthur but got you bright and early tomorrow alright? "

"sure I'll be here to-mor-row as if i have many options left...I'll be here with bells on."

"Just promise me you're not actually going to be wearing bells Arthur...promise me."Holly says not sure if he's serious given his questionable senility status.

"Holly,I'm sorry I'm not a man to make any promises...but,you might be pleasantly surprised."Arthur says while contemplating with his hand on his chin.

"Whatever Arthur,tell Doug I was here,say hi to Carrie for Me,ok?...bye Arthur."

"10-4,and adios Holly."

 _Holly leaves_ shaking her head in confusion.

"Douglas, I swear you could sleep through the APOCALYPSE! i wanna watch TV! "

"Arthur, can't you see I'm trying to get some quiet re-lax-a-tion."

"Douglas, give me the remote. "

"no!now go back down to the basement old man it's my day off and the TV is MIIINE!"

Doug says in a growling voice.

 _Arthur leaves,and Doug slips once again into fantasy land,and begins talking in his sleep."Mr.sulu warp 6...oooh Lt.uhura_ _meet me in the captains quarters later."_

"Douglas get up Douglas."

"Arthur i thought i told you...what are you doing?you're naked...get some clothes on old man."

"DOUGLAS I DEMAND SATISFACTION! "

 _Arthur says raising his arms like an oragatan,standing totally naked hanging genitals and all._ _"Douglas I'm not going to ask you again, i have alot of pent up sexual ENERGY and i need a quick. (puts finger in his mouth and does a sucking gesture with a popping sound.)if you get my drift or point so to speak."_

"Sure whatever if it gets you out of my HAIR!"

"hurry up Douglas I've just took big blue and will be down for the count soon."

 _Douglas leans over and begins sucking on Arthur's flaccid cock pushing back skin folds and light ginger pubic hair._ "you give great head for a straight man,but seeing how you and Deacon act with eaeach other it does not surprise me one bit."

"shutty...I'm trying to concentrate, you're not making it any easier. "

 _Doug gets Arthur's cock hard and begins sucking hard and twisting his shaft at the same time,Arthur looks up to the heavens with a look of ecstasy on his face._ "Douglas i haven't had sucky-sucky this good since tijuana or maybe Korea back in the war."

 _Douglas the proceeds to play with Arthur's sphincter trying to get the old man to cum faster._ "Douglas!the floodgates are about to open. "

 _just then as Arthur said that he explodes into Doug's mouth...cum starts to drip from his mouth._ "so Doug how do you like the baby batter this stuff made your wife."

" _Gross_ ,thanks for ruining that for me,now leave me alone...this stays here old man."

"It always does,oh and here big boy."

"Arthur!is that the money...YOU took it!

Carrie's going to kill me."

"thats none of my concern big blue is kicking in and I'll see you in about oh lets say 20 hours...so long and happy trails Douglas Carrie should be home right about...now."

 _Carrie walks in Doug is on the couch with his head in his hands._ "Doug,is that the money i told you to give to holly? and the money for the light bill is gone...you gave her the wrong money...Doug I swear i give you one job,and you fuck it up."

"ARTHUR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU OLD MAN!"

"its all on you Douglas... I'm trying to sleep down here now shut up i need sleep and SATISFACTION !"

"Doug,you got a little smoots on your lip,you might wanna eat a little neater Doug... looks like you got some go-go dancer had a happy ending on your face."

 _Doug hesitantly licks the cum from his lip and says."you have no idea,Carrie you have no idea."_

The end


End file.
